When the cooling water flows through the stator bar of the generator, the temperature and electrical conductivity of the water rise, and the pH gets lower and leads to the corrosion. The corrosion product can migrate with the cooling water flow and deposit in stator bar, coil, or the screen of the filter during the cooling water circulation cycle. In extreme cases, the deposit can limit the cooling water current and lead to overheat and shutdown the generator, which causes power outage and severely damage the generator. Besides, it can result in the premature failure of the cooling water demineralizer. To replace the failed ion exchange resins will increase the operating costs and labor costs.